Oz
by Megan13
Summary: Somewhere over the rainbow Addison is cursing her trauma-induced fantasy sequence.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Oz  
**Chapter:** _Prologue_  
**Characters/Pairings:** The whole gang!  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** Somewhere over the rainbow Addison is cursing her head-truama induced fantasy sequence...  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note:** Making some changes here and there... Nothing serious. Oh, and I think I'm getting sucked back into Grey's again... Although, besides this season's premier, I haven't watched a single Grey's or Private Practice in a long, long, long time. Oh, and in case you're new to this fic, we're pretending Addie is still in Seattle and that new crop of interns never happened. K?

* * *

Addison took a deep breath and counted to ten before barking the time of death. She looked down at the pale face of the woman laying motionless on her table and closed her eyes just a baby's cry filled the OR. With a start, she looked to the other side of the room where Meredith Grey had just handed the newborn off to one of the nurses for a rinse. Meredith caught her eye, nodded, and followed as Addison slammed out of the OR.

"Doctor Montgomery-"

"You did well in there Grey," Addison said shortly, ripping her gown and gloves off. She stuffed them into the bio-hazard can, along with her mask, and then pulled off her surgical cap. "I put you in charge of the baby and he came through without any problems."

"But Doctor Mont-"

"Meredith," Addison snapped and whirled around, stopping Meredith in her tracks. "The mother had a long history of heart disease. I told her…" She breathed out heavily. "I told her last year not to get pregnant again. She knew the risks and now she's left two small children motherless."

Meredith's gaze dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry Doctor Grey," Addison said with a sigh. "It's been a long day."

Meredith shrugged. "I understand."

"You're released from my service until the morning," Addison told her. "All I've got is Jenna Fredricks and she's not scheduled for surgery until the morning. Go see if Bailey can find you something in The Pit."

"Well I…" Meredith bit her lip nervously. "If it's alright with you I'd really like to stick with you today. It's just that… Well, I'm trying to get a more rounded experience and if I'm going to have to do rounds in neo-natal then I'd rather do it with the best rather than Doctor Seigel who, to be honest, gives Sydney a run for her money in the annoyingly perky department."

Addison blinked and said slowly, "Ok."

Meredith nodded and followed as Addison turned on her heel and started off in the opposite direction. It was just as Addison was passing a gurney on its way to the OR when it happened. Callie Torres, who had just experienced one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of her life thanks to her new girlfriend, threw open the door of a random on-call room just as Addison stepped into the door's trajectory. The door smashed into Addison's forehead and wiped her clean off her feet. Everything went black just as the back of her head slammed into the floor.


	2. Part 1

**Title:** Oz  
**Chapter:** _Part 1 - "We must be inside the cyclone!"_  
**Characters/Pairings:** The whole gang!  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** Somewhere over the rainbow Addison is cursing her head-truama induced fantasy sequence...  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  


* * *

The first thing Addison noticed upon regaining consciousness was how much she needed a Tylenol. Coming in a close second was the sound of rushing wind and debris smacking the outside of the room. With a groan, she turned towards the sound and cracked open one eye.

Addison opened her other eye and frowned. She could have sworn her father, carrying his gavel and black judge's robes, had just whizzed past the only window in the small room. The fact that anyone was whizzing past the window was odd in of itself, but in her father's current state (six feet under in one of Connecticut's most prestigious cemeteries) Addison felt it was a complete impossibility that he was whizzing anywhere.

She was just about to chalk it up to a trauma-induced hallucination when a teenage Savvy danced past the window singing _Danger Zone_ at the top of her lungs.

"What the-" Addison was cut off when a loud whimper came from under the bed. With narrowed eyes she slid off the edge of the bed and hesitantly pulled aside the bed-skirt. Without warning, a scrawny looking cocker spaniel bound forward and jumped into her arms.

"Where did you come from?" Addison murmured as she turned the dog's collar around to read the tag. She caught sight of the flowing script and nearly choked with laughter. "Seriously?"

The dog cocked her head curiously.

"Alright," Addison said, shaking her head. She looked up just in time to find Naomi floating past the window, cooing at a baby Maya. "So, _Meredith_, what do you think? A comatose dream sequence compliments of a brain injury?"

Meredith the Dog whined.

"Yeah, me too."

Addison took a deep breath as Derek paddled their old bathtub into her line of vision. Next, Mark sailed past the window with nothing on but a predatory grin. And then, out of nowhere, Calliope Torres appeared in a short black dress with a tall, pointed hat cackling and surfing on what appeared to be the door that Addison had run into back at the hospital.

Meredith whimpered again.

"I know," Addison whispered and cuddled the dog close to her chest. She grimaced. "All that money and she refuses to wear designer."

And then, with a sudden thud, the winds disappeared and the house stopped moving.

"Uh." Addison looked at Meredith uncertainly. "I don't think we're in Seattle anymore."


	3. Part 2

**Title:** Oz  
**Chapter:** _Part_ _2 - "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"_  
**Characters/Pairings:** The whole gang!  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** Somewhere over the rainbow Addison is cursing her head-truama induced fantasy sequence...  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  


* * *

When she opened the door, Addison was nearly blinded by brightness. It wasn't that the colors were different but they were brighter, more vivid. It was as if she'd been wearing sunglasses and then had taken them off. The whites were whiter, the colors brighter. It was like the whole world had been washed over in Color-Safe Tide with Bleach.

Finally, Addison took a deep breath and stepped off the doorstep.

If she remembered the movie correctly, there were perhaps hundreds of munchkins hiding throughout the bushes and the flowers and the tiny little huts and the giant bird's nests and even the Yellow Brick Sewer. Really, it was a little unnerving to know she was being watched by hundreds of tiny, little eyes.

Something giggled in the bushes. Addison jumped.

She was just about to turn on her heel and stride back into the dark little hovel she'd landed in when she noticed a pink orb quickly floating in her direction. Within seconds the orb had expanded to the height of a short human and, very suddenly, Bailey appeared and began stalking in Addison's direction wearing a very large, very pink, and very sparkly taffeta gown.

"Nice dress Bailey," Addison called before she could stop herself and burst into giggles. "You fall in a cotton-candy machine or something?"

"I am this close," Bailey hissed as she stomped right into Addison's very personal space, "to sticking my foot up your-"

"Whoa." Addison held her hands in the air in mock surrender. "Aren't you supposed to be singing about the nice lady that fell from the sky?"

If looks could kill, Addison would be dust.

"Oh come on," Addison scoffed. "Where's your sense of humor?"

Scratch that. If looks could kill, Addison would be vapor.

Bailey sighed and started walking towards the small, floral town square. She stopped at the bridge connecting the square to the Yellow Brick Road and then turned around to find that Addison hadn't moved. Bailey literally growled, "Get your butt over here."

Before Addison could even open her mouth to respond, one of the manhole covers slid to the side and a munchkin sized Popeye appeared. He glared at Bailey, hands on his hips, and spat in a gravelly voice, "We're supposed to sing now."

"I don't have time for your song and dance routine," Bailey hissed.

"But-"

"No."

"We-"

"Uh-uh."

"I want to sing," the munchkin yelled, shaking from anger.

"I don't care," Bailey screamed back at him.

The munchkin set his jaw and disappeared back into the sewer system. Addison, who thought she was finally off the hook, smiled in relief and was just turning to tell Bailey to give her those damn ruby slippers so she could get home when she noticed Meredith streaking across the square. Addison and Bailey watched, confused, as Meredith dove face first into a bush.

They heard a yelp and a growl and a grunt and then Christina, in all her munchkin glory, stumbled out from behind the bushes. Addison and Bailey looked at each other with wide eyes, trying their damndest not to burst out laughing as Christina stalked towards them; the sunflower on the top of her head bouncing with every step.

"You!" Christina pointed at Addison as menacingly as possible. "You did this. Do I look like a munchkin to you?"

"Well…" Addison started as she pushed the sunflower on Christina's head. When the sunflower began bouncing back and forth neither Addison nor Bailey could hold it in anymore. They collapsed into each other, gasping for air as they giggled.

"This is not funny," Christina yelled. She pulled off the sunflower and threw it to the ground.

"She's so cute," Addison gasped in between giggles. "Like a little hobbit."

"Oh," Bailey sighed. "Seeing Midget Yang is totally worth the sparkles."

"We prefer the term Little People," Christina spat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Addison giggled, placing her hand over her chest dramatically. "I didn't realize you were so PC here in La-La Land."

Christina took a deep breath through her nose and turned to Bailey. "Give her the damn shoes so we can get this over with."

Bailey 's giggles died away and she began shuffling her feet nervously. "It doesn't work that way."

"What does that mean?" Addison asked, frowning. She didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

"It means-"

But Bailey was cut off from her explanation when an explosion rocked Munchkin Land to its core.


	4. Part 3

**Title:** Oz  
**Chapter:** _Part 3 - "I'll get you my pretty. And your little dog too!"_  
**Characters/Pairings:** The whole gang!  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** Somewhere over the rainbow Addison is cursing her head-truama induced fantasy sequence...  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note: **I took out a small chunk in this chapter because it made me cringe a little when I read it. hee :)

* * *

Addison whipped around to find the source of the explosion and stared, open mouthed, as the huge, red fireball subsided into a cloud of smoke. She heard coughing and gagging and then Callie stumbled out of the smoke cloud. She looked up, saw Addison, Bailey, and Christina staring at her in shock, and tried her damndest to look like suddenly appearing out of thin air happened every day.

"Did you see that?" Callie asked, her voice scratchy from the smoke she'd inhaled. "Best entrance ever."

Addison blinked.

"So," Callie sing-songed as she made her way over to her friends, "what have I missed?"

"Uh," Bailey stuttered.

"Bailey was just about to tell me why I can't click my ruby-red slippers and go home," Addison said, having finally snapped out of her stupor.

"Because you haven't learned anything yet," Callie said simply. "What?"

Bailey glared at her. "Did she ask you?"

Callie blinked and shot Christina a 'can you believe her' look. Christina just shrugged.

"Anyway," Bailey said, returning her attention to Addison. "When you have a near death experience-"

"Whoa, whoa." Addison held up her hands, confused. "I got hit in the head with a door." She shot Callie a glare. "I don't think that's quite so life-threatening."

"And it's not," Bailey said. "Usually. But when the impact of falling to the floor cracks open your skull and then your brain begins to swell and that sets off a seizure…"

"Eh." Callie shrugged.

Addison blinked and turned back to Bailey. "So I'm dying?"

"Kind of," Bailey told her. "It all depends on whether you really want to live or not."

"Uh." Addison looked at her incredulously. "Yeah I want to live."

"Then you need to come to some realizations," Bailey said. "You can't just expect to have a near death experience and not come out of it without really looking into yourself."

Addison rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why couldn't my life have just flashed before my eyes like normal people?"

"Because," Christina piped up, grinning maliciously. "You're _so_ not normal."

"You know Yang," Addison said hotly. "You're bedside manners suck. You have the emotional capacity of a… Of a…"

"A munchkin?" Christina asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," Addison snarled. "You have the emotional capacity of a munchkin."

"And just like that," Bailey said mystically, "lesson one learned."

Addison eyed her warily. "I don't get it."

"You will." Bailey winked, actually _winked_, at her. "Now, let's get those shoes on your feet."

"They're hot," Callie said to Addison.

"How do you know?" Addison asked, surprised.

"Erica's the Wicked Witch of the East." Callie smirked slyly. "She wore them for me last night."

"That's nasty," Bailey muttered. "Why does everyone feel the need to tell me about their sex lives? Do I look like I give a damn?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

And just like that, the gorgeous leather pumps suddenly appeared on Addison's feet. Addison gave them a look of upmost approval and took a deep breath. "So this is it huh?" She asked. "Just follow The Yellow Brick Road?"

"You got it," Bailey told her with a small smile. "And remember, this is a learning experience. Everything here reflects you and how you feel somehow. It's up to you to figure out what and how."

Addison waved Bailey off, called for Meredith, and began the long trek to The Emerald City.


	5. Part 4

**Title:** Oz  
**Chapter:** _Part 4 - "If I only had a brain!"  
_**Characters/Pairings:** The whole gang!  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** Somewhere over the rainbow Addison is cursing her head-truama induced fantasy sequence...  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note: **Super duper short... Totally didn't realize that the first time around.

* * *

Addison had been walking for a little over an hour when she came to a fork in the road. She looked down at Meredith and raised her eyebrows before leaning sideways to peer down one of the roads. She straightened, peered down the other, and sighed.

"They're the exact same," Addison muttered to Meredith. "Which way?"

"Addison?"

Addison froze at the sound of her name.

"Damnit Addison." It was Derek. "You're life couldn't flash before your eyes like a normal person, could it?"

Addison's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline as she turned to find Derek hanging limply from a tall wooden stake. She took one look at the dust covered overalls and red circles painted on his cheeks and burst out laughing. Derek, meanwhile, did not look amused.

When she was finally laughter finally subsided, Addison slowly made her way to where Derek was hanging, relishing the predicament he was in.

"Really Addison?" Derek asked dryly as she sauntered up to him. "The Scarecrow?"

Addison shrugged. "I like the irony."

"Just get me down."

"I don't know," Addison tortured him. "For so long I wanted crows to peck out your eyes. Who says dreams can't come true?"

"Get me down," Derek growled. "Get me down, right now!"

"Calm down Derek," Addison said, shaking her head in annoyance. "I can't leave you up there anyway. I need you too much."

Derek's eyebrows twitched. "Oh?"

"To get home you egomaniac." Addison rolled her eyes. "Bailey said I can't get the hell out of here until I've learned something about myself and I have to go through the story for that to happen. Ergo, I need you."

Derek frowned. "Oh."

"Now hold still," Addison muttered as she rounded Derek and began prying him loose. After a few failed attempts, Addison was finally able to splinter the wood enough so that she could work out the nail connecting Derek to the pole. Derek fell to the ground with a thud and looked up at her as if she'd let him fall on purpose (which she had). Addison cocked her head. "What?"

"You did that on purpose."

"Don't be such a child Derek," Addison snarled as Meredith ran to Derek to investigate. "Don't get near him Meredith. You don't know what you might catch."

Derek looked up sharply. "What did you just call her?"

Addison suddenly tried to look as innocent as possible. "Er. Meredith?"

"You named the dog Meredith?" Derek asked in disbelief. "You named the damn dog after my girlfriend?"

"Hey!" Addison defended hotly, her hands on her hips. "When it's your coma-induced fantasy sequence you can name the dog whatever the hell you want!"


	6. Part 5

**Title:** Oz  
**Chapter:** _Part 5 - "I'm a failure, cause I haven't got a brain."_  
**Characters/Pairings:** The whole gang!  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** Somewhere over the rainbow Addison is cursing her head-truama induced fantasy sequence...  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note:** Lesson two... Ah, sweet success.

* * *

"I hope you don't expect me to sing," Derek pouted as he and Addison began walking The Yellow Brick Road.

Addison scoffed, "You think I want to put myself through that kind of torture?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked, offended.

"Oh come on," Addison said, shaking her head. "We both know you couldn't carry a tune to save your life."

Derek glared at her.

"_What_ is your problem?" Addison demanded. "You've been pouting ever since I got you off that stick. Maybe I really should have left you up there."

"I just thought I would be the lion is all," Derek sighed and kicked at a pebble.

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Because you're a coward who runs away when things get tough? Or because instead of just divorcing your wife like a normal person, you string her along for months while you make her jump through hoops just so you can conveniently leave another woman's panties where you know she'll find them?"

"Er," Derek stuttered, bewildered. "Well I was thinking more because of my mane of gorgeous hair but I guess yours works too."

Addison rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Derek slipped his hands in his pockets and the two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence. After a while Derek cleared his throat uncertainly and mumbled, "I really am sorry about the whole panty thing."

"It's fine," Addison whispered. To be honest, she would rather forget the whole incident. Rehashing that episode wasn't really all that high on her To Do List while she trudged around this God-forsaken fantasy land.

"It's not fine," Derek told her, his gaze still glued to the yellow road. "What I did was wrong. I handled the whole situation wrong."

"Derek," Addison sighed. "Let's not do this."

"You deserved better," Derek continued, ignoring Addison's request. "I shouldn't have taken you back when I knew you weren't the one I wanted."

Addison winced.

"I…" Derek closed his eyes. "That came out wrong."

"You didn't think Derek," Addison mumbled. "You did what you always do by doing what you thought was the right thing. You didn't think about what was actually happening." Addison sighed. "And neither did I. I knew you were in love with Meredith," the dog yipped at her name, "and I knew our marriage was over, but I just couldn't let go. I needed that normalcy myself. So instead of thinking rationally, I ignored what my brain was telling me and went on autopilot."

"So maybe I'm not the only brainless one in this story?" Derek asked, smiling at her.

Addison chuckled. "You're not brainless and neither am I."

Derek nodded and the two continued, comfortably silent, until they came to a grove apple trees.


	7. Part 6

**Title:** Oz  
**Chapter:** _Part 6 - "Are you meaning my apples aren't what they ought to be?"  
_**Characters/Pairings:** The whole gang!  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** Somewhere over the rainbow Addison is cursing her head-truama induced fantasy sequence...  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

"So." Derek cleared his throat. "You gonna… You know? Grab some apples?"

Addison eyed the gnarly trees, weighing her options. On the one hand, she was a little grossed out about eating the fruit off a living being. You know, one that could actually fight back. On the other, she was _damn_ hungry and her stomach's incessant growling was proof. She glanced at Derek, who was stepping around nervously, and suggested, "You could."

Derek blinked at her. "And risk this pretty face of mine? I don't think so."

Addison snarled, "Pussy."

"Satan," Derek shot back with a grin.

"Fine," Addison snapped, holding back a snort of laughter. She took a few hesitant steps toward one of the trees and, with as much courage as she could muster, plucked an apple from the tree's branches. For a second nothing happened and then, all of the sudden, the tree smacked Addison's hand.

Well, he would have if she hadn't pulled it away just in the nick of time. She stuck her tongue out at the tree, smirked, and then ran in Derek's direction.

"Addison, watch-"

Addison ducked and watched in horror as the apple sailed over her head. It was like she was watching the scene in slow motion. The shocked look on Derek's face as he was blasted in the cheek with the apple was absolutely priceless. His hand flew (as fast as something can 'fly' in slow motion) to his cheek as he doubled over in pain.

And then a shower of apples was sent their way and everything sped back up again.

Addison sprinted forward, grabbed Derek's arm, and dragged him into a small clearing away from the apple trees while Meredith barked ferociously behind them. With a cry, Derek fell to the ground, clutching his injured cheek. Addison sighed and tried to pull his hand aside to look at the damage.

"Derek," Addison demanded when Derek's hand wouldn't budge, "move your hand right now."

Slowly, Derek pulled his hand aside to reveal his painted cheeks. Besides the paint, there wasn't a single mark on him. Addison raised her eyebrows.

"It doesn't even hurt, does it?" Addison asked, her hands on her hips. "It just scared you."

The childlike nod and pout on Derek's face was so sweet it made Addison want to 'aw'. That is, until Meredith took a flying leap into Derek's arms and began trying to lick every inch of his face. Addison, completely disgusted by this display of affection, decided to have a look around. It was while she was wandering around the wood that she found the Tin Man.

She stared at him for quite a few minutes before Derek came up behind her, Meredith in his arms, and asked, "Is that Karev?"


	8. Part 7

**Title:** Oz  
**Chapter:** _Part 6 - "Why it's a man! A man made out of tin!"_  
**Characters/Pairings:** The whole gang!  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** Somewhere over the rainbow Addison is cursing her head-truama induced fantasy sequence...  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note:** So I was going through my saved files and I found that I'd written another chapter of Oz. Now, don't get your hopes up 'cause this still may or may not be continued, but I thought I'd share what I've got.

* * *

Derek let his gaze slide from Karev's boots all the way up to the shiny metal funnel atop his head, completely confused. The way Karev was staring at him was a bit unnerving. He looked at Addison, curiously. "Addison, why is Karev the Tin Man?"

"Er…"

Derek bit his bottom lip, trying to grasp why Karev would be appointed the Tin Man in Addison's trauma-induced fantasy sequence. A moment or two later, it finally donned on him. "Ohhh." He pointed between the two matter-of-factly. "You two had sex."

"No," Addison squeaked. "We never had dirty on-call room sex."

Derek's eyebrows hit his hairline. "Dirty on-call room sex? Kinky."

Addison opened her mouth to tell him he was completely deluded but realized it really wouldn't do any good. Derek had always been able to read her like a book (when he was actually paying attention to her) and trying to deny her naughty on-call sex with Karev would only cause Derek to harass her even more. So instead of denying, Addison lowered her gaze to the ground and began searching for the oil can she knew must be around somewhere.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked suspiciously as Addison lowered herself to her knees for a closer look around the small bushes surrounding them. "Are you-"

"Derek," Addison looked up at him with an annoyed look, "shut up and help me."

"It's on the stump," Derek said in a bored voice. He leaned back against a tree and began inspecting his painted on nails while Meredith yipped up at him from his feet.

"Thanks," Addison said sarcastically as she got up and snatched the oil can off of the stump. She held it out to her ex husband.

"What?"

"Do his upper half and then I'll do his lower half."

"Haven't you already done his lower half?" Derek asked cheekily and grabbed the can out of Addison's hand. He quickly set to work oiling Karev's neck and his shoulders and arms. Every time he doused the tin joints with oil Karev began jerking his freed body parts. The sound he made, the grinding of metal against metal, made Addison's skin crawl.

"There," Derek proclaimed when Karev was able to move his entire upper body. He held out the can to Addison and completely ignored the way Karev's eyes were screaming at him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to oil his jaws?" Addison asked, eyebrows quirked.

"But it's so peaceful when he can't open that smart-ass mouth of his," Derek whined. He sighed at the murderous look on Karev's face and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

He quickly oiled both sides of Karev's mouth and, while Karev was still working his jaws back and forth, asked Addison, "Happy?"

Addison watched as Karev snatched the oil can out of Derek's hands and began oiling the lower half of his body. He began mumbling something under his breath and Addison leaned forward to hear.

"Care to share with the class Karev?" Derek asked, eyebrows raised.

Karev looked up at him and hissed, "I said, I've been stuck out here for hours waiting on the two of you to get here. It rained and I rusted. I couldn't move. And the two of you took your sweet ass time getting to me. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to hold up an axe for that long? An axe!"

"I think you were right," Addison whispered to Derek as she rolled her eyes. "We should have kept his mouth shut."


End file.
